


With This Ring, I Thee Wed

by sksdwrld



Series: So You Think You Can Kink [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cock Cages, Cock Rings, D/s, Dominance and Submission, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgasm Control, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years after Merlin and Arthur met, they decide to tie the knot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With This Ring, I Thee Wed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts).



Merlin hefted the small, silver-wrapped package in his hand, giving it one final look-over and picking at the red bow as he stood in front of _The Brooke Penthouse_ , not the finest but a perfectly serviceable room at The Claridge Hotel. Somewhere just beyond that door was Arthur Pendragon. At 26, four years his junior, Arthur seemed too young to marry. But Arthur had always been a man of little hesitation and he'd never been one to give a fig about tradition or public perception. Merlin had known Arthur going on ten years now, though it hardly seemed possible because the two of them had been little more than children then, trying their hands at a decidedly adult game.

 

Lifting his chin, Merlin smoothed his shirt and then knocked on the door. It took a minute for Arthur to answer it and Merlin had the fleeting fear that cold feet had gotten the better of him. But then, Arthur was there, his athletic frame filling the doorway. He was shirtless, and even after all this time, the sight of those dusky pink nipples amidst a healthy smattering of golden hairs still left Merlin's mouth watering.

 

"Mr. Emrys," Arthur smirked. "What brings you to my doorstep at this hour?"

 

"Mr. Pendragon," Merlin murmured. "I heard there was a wedding in town and I wanted to pass along my condolences."

 

"And I to you." Arthur stepped aside and beckoned Merlin inside, then shut the door behind them. "You know, it's bad luck for the intendeds to see one another on their wedding day."

 

"Threats of greater violence haven't stopped us before." Merlin grinned and offered up the gift in the flat of his palm. "I wanted to give you this..."

 

Arthur's eyes twinkled and he pressed his lips to Merlin's cheek, a chaste but lingering sort of kiss that left Merlin's skin burning. As Merlin's eyelashes fluttered shut, Arthur relieved him of the package and slipped away. Merlin swayed on his feet then opened his eyes, following Arthur to the sofa. Arthur sat down and Merlin sank to his knees between Arthur's thighs. 

 

Merlin wet his lips in anticipation, his fingertips lightly gripping Arthur's knees as Arthur stripped the paper from the crafted black box. Arching an eyebrow, Arthur cracked the lid and then sucked in a breath. A flush instantly washed over Merlin and he bit his lip. Arthur held in his hands the world's only precious metal, ergonomically adapted, gentleman's cockring, designed to stimulate the wearer's perineum. It had a row of pave-set diamonds and a lone black pearl at the apex. Called the JCobra, it was handcrafted by a silversmith and had cost Merlin a small fortune, but Arthur was more than worth it.

 

With reverence, Arthur lifted it from the box in order to examine it. "Quite elegant," he said in an appraising tone and flicked his eyes at Merlin briefly.

 

"There's an engraving..." Merlin indicated, his index finger gesturing vaguely.

 

Arthur tipped the cockring forward and squinted. "All I refuse and thee I choose..." he read aloud. "That's very...romantic, Merlin, thank you."

 

"Often seen on eighteenth century posey rings exchanged between lovers," Merlin explained, lowering his eyes. "I thought it was fitting..."

 

"Very," Arthur assured him and taking Merlin's chin between thumb and forefinger, lifted Merlin's head. He grazed Merlin's lips with his mouth and Merlin swayed toward him, a moan surfacing from deep in his throat. Merlin had been locked in the cockcage for a month; Arthur had kept him wanting for too long and now every touch was driving Merlin to the very brink of desire. "I won't exchange it for the cage though. That stays on until tonight."

 

Merlin shuddered at the thought and lifted his head out of Arthur's hand to shoot him a cheeky grin. “I know that, I’m not asking you to. Maybe I should have had it engraved, _To Prat, with love_ and you’d have known that I intended it for you...”

 

“For me?” Arthur looked surprised.

 

“Yes, you. I think it’s only fair. I’ve been in this contraption for a month. I hardly think that twelve hours is too much to ask for. It is designed for your comfort, after all, and besides, you don’t think that after all this time, I’m going to settle for a quick shag before you roll over and go to sleep...Not on _my_ wedding night.” Merlin plucked the ring from Arthur’s hand and stroked it, letting it warm in his palm. “So, how about it, Mr. Pendragon?”

 

Arthur tilted his head in consideration, but ultimately conceded, just like Merlin had hoped he would. Slowly and with an indulgent smile, Arthur lowered the zip on his tuxedo trousers and slumped on sofa, spreading his legs wider. “Mr. Emrys, will you do the honors?”

 

“Happy to,” Merlin replied, reaching into the slit of Arthur’s boxers and exposing his dick, already half hard and heavy in Merlin’s hand. He glided the cockring into place, giving the notch an extra nudge into his taint so that Arthur would know just how it was going to be for him.

 

Arthur’s eyes widened and a soft sound escaped him but before he could speak, Merlin grinned. “Every step you take, every move on the dance floor, every time you shift your weight...Just imagine how good I’m going to make you feel when tonight is over...” Merlin leaned forward, hovering over Arthur’s rapidly filling cock for a moment before taking it into his mouth, managing one full bob of his head before Arthur simultaneously thrust into his mouth and fisted his head to pull him away.

 

“You realize that I am under no obligation whatsoever to leave this on?” He scowled.

 

“Of course not,” Merlin acknowledged even as he tucked Arthur back inside of his trousers and did up the fly. “But you will. You’ll do it because you love it as much as I do. The delicious torture...the chance that we’ll be caught...the way you’ll fill me up and fuck me forever until we can’t stand it any more, and together, we’ll crash and burn...”

 

Arthur’s pupils dilated and his breath hitched. He took Merlin by the arm, pulling him into his lap and grinding into the swell of Merlin’s arse. “Is it too late to elope?” Arthur murmured against Merlin’s lips, nipping the corners of his mouth but never granting Merlin the taste of his tongue.

 

"Yes," Merlin sighed, resigning himself to the fact that Arthur would not properly kiss him until their vows were said and done. "My mother bought a dress specifically for the occasion and if we deny her the pleasure of witnessing our union, she might disembowl you with the knife she keeps in her purse."

 

"The pearl-handled one?" Arthur mused aloud. "Didn't I give that to her?"

 

Merlin chuckled at the memory of the occasion. "Yes, for her birthday five years ago. And she was so pleased with it...only you, Arthur, could manage to charm my mother with weaponry."

 

"Well, I couldn't convince her to move out of that shit-flat. It was the least I could do...would that you were as concerned about your own mother's welfare..."

 

Snorting, Merlin got up and headed for the bedroom to fetch Arthur's dress shirt. "You've obviously never seen her roll my belligerent drunk of a father with her bare hands. She's only more of a menace because of it."

 

"Oi! Get out of there before I get any more ideas!" Arthur called as he briskly stood up and then promptly fell over.

"Oh, my head is just swimming with ideas of things we could get up to," Merlin purred as he returned with the shirt, examining it to be certain it was properly pressed.

Arthur grinned. "Of course it is. You've always been a filthy perv...corrupting me...coercing me into playing all of your dirty little games..."

Merlin interrupted him with a laugh. "Excuse me? Were you or were you not crowned the King of Kink this Valentine's past at The Club?"

"All thanks to your tutelage, Merlin," Arthur winked. 

Merlin only shook his head and held up Arthur's shirt. "We do have a pressing engagement in an hour, if you don't mind moving your arse, Sir."

"You're hopeless." Arthur heaved a clearly put-upon sigh and eased to his feet, touching himself through his trousers, shifting his legs wider and then readjusting the ring. "And you're going to be the death of me."

Grinning, Merlin gave the shirt another shake. "But what a way to go, yeah?"

"You're very lucky I like you, Merlin." Arthur shrugged into the shirt and flapped his hand at Merlin when he tried to do up the buttons.

"Where's your best man?" Merlin demanded with an eye roll. "He should be here helping you get ready."

Arthur pushed the top button through the hole and straightened his collar. "Probably sleeping off a hangover with yours. Remind me why they're our best mates again?"

"They're quite possibly the only two people on the planet who truly understand us?" Merlin proposed. "Maybe we should check in on them though...make sure they're presentable for pictures."

Arthur grunted in agreement and began to tie his bowtie. "Gay wedding of the century, thanks to Morgana...I would have been happy with a small, private affair."

"It's hardly done, darling..." Merlin mimicked Morgan's inflection. "You, richer than God himself, and Merlin, your mysteriously mute and devastatingly handsome suitor..."

"God, _shut up_ , Merlin." Arthur groaned. "It's bad enough from her mouth...has the press in an absolute tizzy..."

A knock at the door interrupted Arthur before he was able to spiral off into a tizzy of his own. It was Mordred and Gwaine and they had managed to dress themselves, or perhaps eachother. Before they had even crossed the threshold, Mordred was rummaging in his blazer pocket and Gwaine was looking on with great interest.

"Is it possible for the two of you to hold off drinking until after the ceremony?" Arthur quipped as Mordred freed his flask.

"And let the bridegrooms take to the aisle untoasted?" Mordred asked, aghast. He unscrewed the cap and held the flask aloft. "To the grooms! Two idiots who lost their heads because of their hearts."

"Or was it because of their cocks?" Gwaine chuckled and even Arthur cracked a smile. "To Merlin and Arthur!"

"Cheers!" Merlin interjected and they all passed the flask around.

 

***

 

Arthur was tired. He had spent the night with Merlin on his arm, accepting congratulations from half of the United Kingdom, it seemed. He had eaten next to nothing and drank even less. His feet hurt, his throat burned, and he was dirty with a sheen of sweat and cigar smoke. All he wanted was a hot shower and to fling himself onto the downy pile of pillows in the middle of the bed.

Unfortunately, Merlin had other ideas and it seemed that Arthur's cock was in cohoots with him. In the lift, Merlin had all but attacked him: launching himself into Arthur's arms as the doors closed and knocking them both against the wall.

"Thank fuck, I thought tonight would never end!" Merlin said between kisses and practically climbing Arthur's torso. "Want you...need you...going to ride you so hard..."

"Ooof! Merlin!" Arthur protested, pushing him slightly away. "Slow down, will you?"

"Can't!" Merlin clutched at him. "Been waiting for this moment forever..."

A bell sounded as the lift reached their floor and the two of the spilled out into the hallway, making their way to the suite that Merlin had stayed alone in the night before. Arthur keyed them in and they were greeted by sultry mood lighting and a dining cart. The cart was bedecked in white lace, red and white rose petals scattered around the base of a frosty ice bucket that held two bottles of champagne, and beside that, a fruit and cheese platter with a generous mound of chocolate dipped strawberries in the centre.

Arthur groaned at the sight of it, but the amenities were lost on Merlin who was only of one mind, putting himself between Arthur and the cart and sucking on Arthur's neck and collarbones as he exposed them. "Merlin, we've got the rest of our lives..." Arthur tried to dissuade him but it was though Merlin hadn't heard him at all. Sometimes, Merlin got carried away with himself and it was like he couldn't rein himself in.

Arthur reached deep inside himself for patience because he was going to need enough for the both of them. Then, Arthur took Merlin firmly by the shoulders and moved him backwards. " _Merlin_...stop."

Arthur saw Merlin's eyes darken which meant he was feeling argumentative and that wasn't how he wanted to spend his wedding night. Before Merlin had the opportunity to put his foot in his mouth, Arthur reached past him, catching a strawberry in his fingertips. "I want to enjoy you," Arthur said and traced Merlin's lips with the berry until they parted and Arthur saw the pink of Merlin's tongue between his teeth.

"Open," Arthur instructed, and when Merlin did, he laid the strawberry on his tongue. "Don't eat it, just hold it...there you are." Having successfully silenced Merlin, Arthur smiled and stepped back. Slowly, he took down each button of Merlin's shirt, removed his cufflinks and stored them, and then unbuckled Merlin's belt and unfastened the trousers. With the added weight of the belt, the trousers slipped easily past Merlin's hips to pool on the floor.

Merlin moaned around the strawberry as Arthur knelt before him and ran his fingertips over Merlin's form-fitting, lacey black trunks. Carefully, Arthur stretched them down, exposing the cage; within it, Merlin's cock was dusky and thick, and bulging against the metal bars that confined it. As Arthur blew a breath along the length of it, Merlin made a high pitched sound and his hips snapped in the air.

"Shhh," Arthur soothed him and got up, retrieving the small, silver padlock key from his shaving kit in the bathroom. When he returned, he showed the key to Merlin and then set it aside on the serving cart. He gestured at the strawberry, glistening now with Merlin's saliva. "Eat that and then go draw a bath. Come back when it's ready and we'll get you out of the cage."

Merlin drew away from him, pulling the strawberry from his mouth just long enough to remind Arthur what a bastard he was. Then, he popped the berry back in and turned. Within moments, he was gone and Arthur heard the water running in the tub. Left to his own devices, Arthur finished undressing himself, ate a handful of cheese and grapes, and popped the cork from the champagne. He poured them each a glass and turned to find Merlin in the doorway, watching him.

“There you go, perving on me again,” Arthur teased and held out the glass.

“I’m certain it ceases to be _perving_ when the man you’re watching is your own husband,” Merlin replied, pulling away from the door frame and approaching to accept the glass that Arthur held out to him.

“Every morning, I wake up and I think I’m the luckiest man to be alive...” Arthur began and Merlin groaned.

“Arthur, _please_ , I can not take another toast to our health, longevity, or the everlasting power of love.”

“You know, for someone who desperately wants his cock sucked, you’re not being very accommodating,” Arthur sighed.

Merlin’s fingers tightened around the stem of his champagne flute. “Did you say, _sucked_?”

“Mmmm,” Arthur confirmed and turned, pretending to set his glass down.

Merlin lifted his own a little higher. “Carry on, then, dear husband.

“A little motivation goes a long way,” Arthur murmured in amusement and raised his champagne in toast again. “As I was saying, Every morning, I wake up and I think I’m the luckiest man to be alive. I’m filthy rich, devastatingly handsome, and I have the most delicious piece of arse in town, warming my bed, and sometimes even, my cock.” 

“You utter prat!” Merlin laughed. “You _are_ lucky to be alive after that sentiment...”

“I am looking forward to taking care of you for the rest of our lives...” Arthur added sincerely.

“You know, you did leave me a very generous pre-nuptial settlement...” Merlin teased. “I could still live quite comfortably on --”

“ _Shut up_ , Merlin.” Arthur said as he stalked toward him, pulling him closer by the nape of his neck. He helped himself first to Merlin’s lips, and then to his champagne, feeling his own flute dip as Merlin drank from it as well.

“Shut up, Arthur,” Merlin breathed and pushed away the glasses, looping his arms around Arthur’s neck. As they drew close, the metal adorning each of their cocks met and clanged.

Arthur hazarded a glance downward at his proud erection and at Merlin’s which he had no doubt would be as well if it weren’t on lockdown. “I think it’s high time we took care of this. What do you think?”

“Fuck yes!” Merlin whispered, clinging to Arthur as he reached for the key.

Arthur planted hundreds of kisses on Merlin's body as he sank to his knees once more. Gently, he curled his hand around the portion of the cage that wrapped around Merlin's balls, holding them reverently a moment and then tipping them up so that the keyhole at the base of the padlock was more accessible. As he slid the key into the lock, he heard Merlin sigh. Arthur thought of teasing him, perhaps pretending that the lock had rusted or that it was the wrong key but Merlin had been so very patient this last month and Arthur could not even fathom not being able to have an erection for a day let alone thirty of them. Instead, he twisted the key and the arm of the lock popped up. Deftly, he removed the padlock an with both hands, eased the two components away from Merlin's privates.

Almost immediately, Merlin's cock swelled and lifted away from his body. Arthur cupped it loosely and rubbed his cheek along the length of it. Arthur had no doubt that Merlin had missed having full use of his cock, but Arthur missed it too. The smell of it, the taste of it and even the feel of it, poking into his backside in the mornings. The cage, though warmed by Merlin's body heat, always seemed cold.

Merlin gasped and bucked his hips forward, shuddering as he pulled back. Arthur knew that Merlin was always over sensitive for the first few hours, sometimes even days after being released from confinement; so even though Arthur wanted nothing more than to suck him down to the root, he also didn't want Merlin spending too soon.

Instead, Arthur stood and lifting Merlin into his arms, carried him into the other room where he lowered Merlin into the bathtib before climbing in beside him. The water was gloriously warm and it lapped gently at them. Merlin moved between Arthur's thighs and they both reached for a flannel at the same time.

"Let me take care of you, Merlin. I don't do it as often as I should..."

"That's because I actually like taking care of you," Merlin smiled as he acquiesced, bracing his hands on Arthur's shoulders. Merlin's eyes fluttered closed as Arthur swept the cloth over him, leaving swirls of soapsuds on his skin. 

Merlin's breath was quickening without Arthur having laid a single finger on his cock. As Arthur dragged the flannel along Merlin's inner thighs, Merlin began to moan and rock his hips. "Kiss me! Touch me, Arthur...I need you!"

Arthur smiled indulgently and dropped the flannel in favour of pulling Merlin into his arms. He lowered his head and claimed Merlin’s mouth with lips and teeth and tongue, and shifting, pressed his cock against Merlin’s belly where shallow thrusts sent little zings of pleasure through him.

It was not long before Merlin tried to pull away, gasping against Arthur’s lips, "Touch me, please, Arthur! I'm so close, please, fuck, please...just one finger..."

"Just one?" Arthur echoed curiously and taunted Merlin by sliding his palm down Merlin’s torso and ending just shy of the root of Merlin’s cock.

Merlin nodded fervently and tugged at Arthur in encouragement. “Haven’t I been good for you, Arthur? I’ve tried so very hard,...please, I need to come.”

“I did promise to take care of all your needs, didn’t I?” Arthur murmured, his thumb making slow circles nearer and nearer still. 

Merlin sobbed an affirmation and canted his hips. “Please!”

“You have always begged so prettily,” Arthur conceded. He moved his thumb to the head of Merlin's cock and dragged it firmly back and forth over Merlin's slit. "Come, Merlin."

Merlin jerked against Arthur and his cock twitched as it spurted, the come thick and opalescent white when Arthur collected it on his fingers. Panting, Merlin sagged against Arthur, his fingers stroking Arthur's skin idly. 

"You want this, love?" Arthur asked as he moved his fingers towards Merlin's mouth.

Merlin's lips parted and he licked the spunk from Arthur's fingertips before sucking them into his mouth and tonguing them with a groan. Arthur was content to hold Merlin for awhile but those kitten licks were slowly driving him mad. Finally, Merlin's hand wandered into Arthur's lap and began to stroke him surely. "Are we going to sit here until the water is cold, or were you going to put that glorious cock of yours to use?"

Arthur had to laugh. His cock was always 'glorious' when Merlin wanted something from him. "You can warm the water for us though," Arthur said, a nod to Merlin's entirely too-infrequent use of magic.

"I could," Merlin agreed. "But it might sap the last of my energy and I'd probably fall asleep mid-shag..."

Arthur chuckled and cursorily wiped himself with the flannel. "It wouldn't stop me you know. I'd just take my pleasure out of your arse, and you'd be none the wiser." He nudged Merlin away from him with a grin.

"Adding somnaphilia to our repertoire now, are we? Well, at least marriage won't have put a total damper on our sex lives," Merlin replied as he stood and climbed from the tub. He tucked a towel around himself and held another out for Arthur.

"It's important to try new things," Arthur confirmed as he stepped out and allowed Merlin to dry him.

"I think there probably isn't much left..." Merlin hedged.

Arthur smirked knowingly. "I have complete faith that we will be able to find something to keep us entertained. Now, I do believe a consummate shag is in order?"

Meelin inclined his head in agreement. "Are we relegated to the missionary position or is there a bit of wiggle room?"

"Will you be consulting the Karma Sutra this evening or can we put off the gymnastics routine until our honeymoon?" Arthur questioned as he led Merlin back into the bedroom.

"Are you getting too old to give it to me properly?" Merlin baited Arthur with a grin and tossed his towel aside before falling back on the mattress and spreading his thighs in invitation.

"Not properly," Arthur argued with a sigh. "Just creatively. And not too old either, tired, Merlin. It's been a long day."

"I know, Arthur. I was just teasing you." Merlin propped himself up on his elbows. "If you'd rather take a nap—"

"Not on your life, idiot. I didn't wear this thing all day just to go to bed..." Arthur jiggled the cock ring for emphasis. "Now, did you want me to fuck you into exhaustion or just long enough to get mine?"

"Exhaustion, please." Merlin said with a grin.

"On your fours then." Arthur instructed and went to the suitcase for the lube.

"How romantic," Merlin complained and positioned himself as requested.

"I tried for romance earlier," Arthur quipped and climbed onto the bed behind Merlin. "You told me to cut it out."

"I wanted out of the cage," Merlin explained. "But I'm not so impatient anymore. It's my wedding night, and I'd appreciate a little wooing."

"You can be such a _girl_!" Arthur pretended to complain as he leaned forward, parting Merlin's buttocks with his thumbs. Leaning forward, Arthur licked Merlin from his balls to the dimple at the top of his arse. “How’s this for wooing?”

Merlin sighed happily. “Woo!”

 

***

 

Merlin moaned like a harlot. He always had and always would, where Arthur was concerned. And perhaps it was narcissistic, but listening to the uncontrolled sounds that came out of his own mouth was kind of a turn-on. He loved the way that Arthur stripped him away from himself and rendered him a needy, wanting thing. Whether they were getting their kink on or making sweet love, Merlin wanted nothing more than the feel of Arthur, in him, on him, all around him. 

“Ar-Arthur!” he stuttered and pulled at the duvet as Arthur slammed into him from behind, battering his prostate and inching Merlin toward the foot of the bed with each powerful thrust.

“This is about as hard and as fast as it gets!” Arthur huffed.

“Ah!” Merlin cried out. Then, he shook his head to clear it. “I mean, I know! Ah, God, fuck, Arthur, I’m going to come again if you don’t stop!”

“You want to go for four times tonight?” Arthur asked as he slowed the speed (though not the force of) his thrusts considerably.

While the thought was appealing, Merlin didn’t think he was up for the task tonight. If Arthur kept up at this rate, he would be fucking Merlin while he slept. “No...please Arthur, come with me...”

Arthur slid from Merlin and nudged his hip. “Turn over then, we’ll have our romantic finish.”

“It’s not romantic if you _say_ it’s going to be romantic,” Merlin laughed and flopped over onto his back, repositioning himself so that his head was not hanging off the mattress. 

“That’s exactly why it will be,” Arthur frowned as he gently worked the cockring free of his bits. He set it aside and then eased back between Merlin’s thighs, pulling Merlin’s legs around his waist.

“Silly me,” Merlin grinned and held out his arms to Arthur who pushed into Merlin again before lowering himself. Merlin grunted and clutched at Arthur’s back.

“Am I hurting you?” Arthur murmured and kissed Merlin’s jaw.

“No, I’m just sensitive, that’s all. You’re perfect, like always.”

“Careful now, you keep saying things like that and it will go to my head...” Arthur warned.

“Your big, dollop-y, cabbage-head...” Merlin confirmed, arching his back so that their bodies slid more fully against one another.

“You are an idiot,” Arthur whispered fondly and laid his hand aside Merlin’s face, turning it toward him.

“Prat,” Merlin accused and sucked at Arthur’s lower lip.

“Shut up,” They said to one another in unison, and then smiled. 

Arthur’s strokes began to build once again and he shuddered. Merlin moaned and wrapped his arms around Arthur more tightly, curling his fingers into Arthur’s hair. Together they moved as one. One groaning, sighing, moaning being with four arms and four legs, joined at the mouth and the hips. 

Arthur managed to wring a third orgasm from Merlin before going over the edge himself, biting down on Merlin’s shoulder as he came.

“Oh!” Merlin sighed as Arthur settled down on top of him, his hips still pulsing minutely even though he was spent. He loved the feeling of Arthur’s weight, heavy and comforting, their breaths and his own rushing heartbeat seeming like the only sounds in the universe... 

Merlin wanted this moment to go on forever, even though he knew they would have to move eventually. But if he knew Arthur at all (and after ten years, he liked to think that he did), there was a good chance he’d be woken up beneath that same weight in the morning along with the promise of more sex.

“Did you ever imagine that we’d be married?” Arthur asked as he finally pulled free, settling to the left of Merlin and laying his head on Merlin’s chest.

“There was a time when I never dared to imagine such a thing,” Merlin sighed. “You were always too good for me. Noble and just...sometimes I worry that I’ve corrupted you for my own selfish gain...But once you’d proposed...well, then I imagined it. I couldn’t think of anything else. And now that it’s finally happened?”

“Yes?” Arthur breathed.

“I’m pretty sure I’d do it all again.”

Arthur snorted against his neck and Merlin grinned. “I love you, Arthur.”

 

“I love you... _Mer_ lin.

 

The End.


End file.
